PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Multidimensional Quantitative Imaging Core will provide quantitative image, genomic and statistical analysis for microscopy and sequencing projects generated by the Center's research investigators. Formerly, the Core operated as a Computational Biology Core and focused only on providing expertise for genomic and statistical analysis for the P50 investigators' projects. We have expanded the scope of the Core to include image analysis since many of the P50 investigators' projects will examine cellular and subcellular morphological changes that accompany changes in differentiation, maturation and cell lineage specification. One of the goals of the core is to apply new advances in deep learning to image recognition of cellular structures. Since applying deep learning techniques requires significant computational resources as well as expertise in image acquisition and analysis, the Core facility is better suited and equipped to handle these types of analyses than individual investigators or teams. The Core is partnering with UCSF's Center of Cellular Construction to develop general deep learning algorithms for image analysis of cell biology. The Core will also integrate ?omics? data with imaging data by aiding in the development of de novo mapping analyses to integrate the disparate datasets. Finally, the Core will participate in training and educating P50 students, interns and fellows in the best practices of bioinformatics and image analysis.